Patience
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Sanji had a lot of redeeming of qualities, that was for sure, but patience was certainly not one of them. SanLu plus Zoro or ZoLu plus Sanji XD I don't know, you decide that. Reviews! :3


"Patience"

**A/N**.- 'kay xD I conceived this idea when I had ABSOLUTELY nothing to do :P xDDD (besides, I love 'em in this three-way situations x3) I hope you like it. This is a ZoLu+Sanji… or maybe a SanLu+Zoro? xDD Dunno, you decide that

Ah, and no offense to Zoro! I wuv him and u know that xD Is just that this is somewhat Sanji's point of view and well… you know how their relationship is xDDDD

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sanji had a lot of redeeming of qualities, that was for sure, but patience was certainly not one of them.

The very first time he had seen Luffy he had noticed something particular about the straw-hat boy; something that completely caught his attention.

Well, okay, _maybe_ he liked the young pirate. After all, (even though he appreciated the company of a woman as well) the blonde was not blind and he had not missed the unusual charm surrounding that absentminded boy… But unfortunately, it soon became apparent that he wasn't the only one. Nor was he the first.

At first glance it was plain to see that the captain and his first mate had a strong bond between them, and anyone could tell it was far more than simply friendship, oh yes.

Sanji knew when to cut his losses, and so he had decided to leave them in peace, attempting to forget his possible attraction to the raven-haired boy.

Of course, the situation would have ended there if, when he joined the StrawHat Pirates, he hadn't discovered that the pair had yet to become 'More than Friends'.

For God's sake, they were always together; playing stupid games, giggling... Some situations were so sickeningly sweet he preferred not to dwell on them at all. But the stupid swordsman didn't do anything regarding that matter. I mean, c'mon! He had everything held right in front of him! The young captain was practically served to him on a silver platter and yet the big idiot hadn't made any effort at all to take the next step! (and well… Luffy was just… being Luffy… after all, the boy was... distracted... by nature.)

Coward.

And again, honestly, patience was not the blonde's strong point.

By the time they had reached the Grand Line; nothing. The swordsman still hadn't made a move.

He even thought that maybe, just maybe, the two hadn't realized their feelings for each other yet. But after consulting Ussop and his beloved Nami-swan he discovered that they had been that way since… well… since they'd first met for God's sake!

And seriously, they couldn't deny it. The stupid marimo always had that dumb expression (well, one more so than normal anyway...) every time he started 'admiring' his captain when he thought no one was looking. But the blonde was looking, oh yeah… and the swordsman did that often. He was clearly lovesick (and the moss-head dared to criticize him about his behavior with women).

The most surprising thing was that, even with his lack of patience, the blonde managed to withstand a pretty considerable amount of time enduring the poorly stifled affection.

It had been a really pleasant day when it happened; the moment when his patience had been stretched past its limit.

Sanji stepped from the galley to give a special fruit drink to his beloved Nami-swan, and a coffee with a touch of cinnamon to his beautiful Robin-chwan. And then he saw them.

They were settled near the mast, both laughing loudly, the marimo looking, as usual, like an idiot. Luffy was saying something stupid (as always) and they seemed to be having fun. Ugh, it made him sick, seriously. Why the hell the stupid marimo didn't just jump on the boy already? I mean, it was plenty OBVIOUS that the grass-head wanted to ravish him at the nearest possible opportunity.

But the final straw, the drop that had finally caused the glass to run over, was when Luffy wrapped both arms around Zoro's waist and the stupid marimo didn't do anything about it! He simply laughed like a complete idiot and stayed still, until Luffy withdrew his arms to start talking about some mysterious thing he'd just discovered (or something).

He took a deep breath, a long pull from his cigarette, and exhaled a large cloud of smoke before tossing the smoke aside and turning on his heel.

"Okay, I'm totally sick of this," he said firmly, before quickly and assertively approaching Luffy.

Zoro barely noticed the sound of Sanji's footsteps making their way closer, and Luffy was caught mid-sentence when he noticed the blonde's close proximity…

But it was already too late.

Sanji took Luffy firmly by the waist with one arm, softly holding his face with the other before sealing their lips in a kiss; smoothly, quickly and without hesitation.

The raven-haired was completely shocked about the whole situation, and the swordsman looked like he'd just had a heart attack. But the blonde only saw the perfect opportunity to make the kiss deeper and to taste his captain.

Mmm, just as he had imagined.

He moved away, his tongue lingering out in the open, before he smiled mischievously.

"Delicious," he said simply, licking his lips.

And well, if the shitty marimo kept wasting away a perfect specimen such as Luffy, that didn't mean that he couldn't take advantage of him first, neh?

Sanji lit up another cigarette, tossing one last triumphant smile at Zoro and a sly, secretive one in Luffy's direction before going back to the kitchen.

For his part, Luffy was still frozen, completely confused about what had just happened, and Zoro was already drawing his swords to inflict a slow, painful death upon the chef.

"YOU DAMNED SHITTY COOK!"

While on the upper deck of the ship, a raven-haired girl was giggling, more than a little amused.

♥♥♥♥♥**Omake**♥♥♥♥♥

Now that he really thought it through, maybe it wasn't a good idea to be so impulsive.

After the kiss incident Luffy became obsessive, constantly returning for more kisses from his cook. And while it wasn't like Sanji didn't enjoy kissing the raven-haired boy, certainly not, it was just that the kid asked almost every time they crossed paths, and in the most unorthodox places (and the boy didn't let him spoil his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan properly)

Besides, the shitty swordsman had become more unbearable than ever, and the fights were way more intense now, causing massive damage to the Going Merry.

And he, and only he, could be stupid enough not to notice that Luffy still had feeling for him.

Idiot.

But maybe later he'd do the moron a favor and would tell Luffy to finally go confess to the swordsman, for the love of God, so the marimo would get some action and stop being so damned sexually frustrated all the time (but, from the way things were headed, it would end in a pretty interesting situation for the three of them, oh yeah)

He smiled maliciously.

Nah, maybe he'd just let him suffer a little longer.

♥♥♥Owari♥♥♥

……… I have nothing to say in my defense xDDDDDDDD


End file.
